Death and Life
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Sequel to "The Adventures and Perils of Sasuke and 'Sasuke-chan'". Ryo has it great, restarting his clan with the woman he loves to be the matriarch of the clan, right? WRONG! A tragic event turns everything on its head and now Ryo has to pick up the pieces of his broken heart and life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine or else things would get really screwy!

Okay, for those of you who followed "The Adventures and Perils of Sasuke and 'Sasuke-chan' ", here's the sequel, which won't be all sunshine and daisies, considering the title.

Well, enough out of me, here's chapter one of my new story!

* * *

**Death and Life**

"YOU CAN'T DIE! NO! I WON'T LET YOU! STOP BLEEDING!"

"It's…too…late… He…wou…ld've…been…a…beau…ti…ful…baby…"

Emerald eyes slid closed and blood red ones squeezed shut as their owner screamed at the sky, tears intermixed with the downpour.

Pale hands came to rest on the heaving shoulders, and the owner of the delicate appendages whispered, "I'm so sorry—"

"I've suffered the deaths of my parents, older brother, twin brother… Why…_why_…WHY DOES THIS FEEL SO DIFFERENT?! WHY HER?! _WHY?!"_

This short rant was followed by another roar of despair.

Another pair of hands took the despairing face and made the streaming eyes turn to face a pair of gentle blue ones. "Don't fall apart on us, not now. She wouldn't want it."

"I know getting revenge means nothing, even if I'm tempted to seek out who killed her. Revenge isn't something I'll get stuck in. I'll never be like _him_…"

"You're so strong and I _know_ you'll pull through this. Just please, tell me what you need to ease the pain for now and it's yours."

"…A jug of sake and two beautiful women to pour it for me until I pass out."

The blue eyes met bespectacled crimson ones and the two nodded before hauling the silent ANBU captain up and back to the village, the members of the assisting ANBU squad lifting the corpse of their pink-haired sister-wife.

* * *

"Karin, after you get changed out of your wet clothes, get out the sake and three pillows. I'll be back with him in a few minutes."

"Okay, Ino."

Ino carried her husband to his room and changed him into a thicker kimono and put a haori over his shoulders before she dressed herself in a yukata with a kimono hanging off her elbows. She walked him to the dining room table, just as Karin came in with a saucer and a jug of sake, placing the pillows on one side of the table and kneeling on her beloved's right side, while Ino sat on his left. Ino placed the saucer in his hands and picked up the jug, pouring the alcoholic beverage until the saucer was almost full.

He stared at it for a moment, his crimson tomoed eyes half-mast in weariness and sorrow.

"Ryo?" Karin prompted. "Aren't you going to drink?"

He began to lift it to his lips when there was a loud knock at the front door. He paused and began to lower the shallow vessel when Ino placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll get that. Karin, make sure he gets at least one saucer-full down."

The blonde walked to the door and slid it open, jerking when she saw Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune and Tsunade herself on the other side of the door.

"Where's Ryo?" the blonde woman demanded, leaning forward in Ino's face.

"Tsunade-sensei…he's in the dining room—"

The Godaime Hokage pushed past the expecting teen and hurried down the hall, Ino following her to try and stop her, Naruto, Kakashi and Shizune bringing up the rear. The brown-eyed woman saw Karin coaxing the sake to her husband's mouth and shouted, "Stop right there!"

Karin jumped, the sake sloshing a little as she trembled underneath the powerful woman's glare. "Tsu-Tsunade-sama! What are you doing here?"

"I came here because I heard of my beloved apprentice's brutal death along with her unborn son's, and what do I find?! The two of you trying to get your husband _drunk!_ WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, YOU MORONS?!"

Ino clenched her fist and defended, "He's obviously in anguish from losing Sakura! We weren't going to take advantage of him while he was intoxicated! Besides, we wouldn't be doing anything wrong if we did! We're his _wives_, Tsunade-sensei!"

Naruto slugged the other blonde in the back of the head. "You're trying to get my best friend wasted so you can get lucky?! You're worse than Ero-sennin was!"

"Karin, you're not supposed to even _try_ to have another child with your husband unless Ryo refuses to marry again and Ino has a girl! Have you no sense for the rules of the Uchiha Clan?!" Shizune scolded, crossing her arms.

As this was happening, Kakashi assessed Ryo's condition. He shook the young man's shoulders and was alarmed by how unresponsive he was. He snapped his fingers in front of the Sharingan eyes and only the slightest twitch of the eyelids was what he noticed. He felt Ryo's hands to find them ice-cold before feeling his face, flinching at how hot he was. "Hokage-sama, he's burning up! We have to get him to the hospital to check for hypothermia!"

"He's suffering from a chill and you were going to give him _alcohol?!_ Just hope I don't come back to beat you two senseless for this stupidity!" Tsunade yelled, before she followed Kakashi who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto scowled and commented, "You two must suck as medical ninjas if you didn't notice his state earlier."

Shizune confiscated the sake and narrowed her eyes. "You two, _not a drop_ of alcohol, he's never had any of his life and I don't need him becoming an alcoholic because he's suffering through Sakura's death. If you want to see him once Tsunade-sama is done treating him, you have to promise not to let him near anything with the slightest amount of the stuff."

Karin squeaked, "Yes, Shizune-sama!"

Ino snorted and nodded. "Of course, Shizune. We were all kind of chilled from being soaked to the bone so we didn't notice he was developing a fever. I apologize for my lack of awareness."

"Me too!"

Naruto's scowl softened to a sad smile. "He must've not even noticed how he felt through what he's agonizing over with losing Sakura-chan. Tell me you two, what happened that caused her to die when she's not even supposed to be outside the village because of her condition?"

Karin bowed and proclaimed, "It was my fault! All mine! You see, I was careless by wandering around wearing the Uchiha emblem so openly and I was attacked, but Sakura had followed me and tried to protect me and got stabbed in the stomach! Ryo came just as she got stuck through and chased the murderer off!"

"He tried so hard to save her," Ino continued as her sister-wife dissolved into sobs. "But she was bleeding so much and it wouldn't stop. We couldn't even save the baby in time."

Shizune covered her mouth with her hands and whispered, "He must be so broken up about this."

The messy-blonde young man looked to the weeping Karin. "And he doesn't blame you?"

Karin didn't answer, so Ino did for her. "It's not in Ryo to blame anyone for her death save the one who killed her, and even then he would never sink so low as to try and claim vengeance. That's a dark place he never wants to go. In fact, I'd bet he blames himself for not being able to save her, even if the wound was horrible."

* * *

Ryo was almost comatose for a whole week before he was able to recover enough to return home. When he did, he held the only piece of his favorite wife he had left, Mikoto. The toddler girl was unaware of the source of her father's sudden affection, but she was glad because he gave her his undivided attention.

He didn't talk with anyone, even as Ino gave birth to her second daughter, who she called Sakura, in honor of her fallen best friend. The baby girl had blonde hair with black bangs, and deep blue eyes.

After several months of this distant behavior, everyone who knew him was sick of it.

"Ryo, get your rear in gear and get over Sakura's death! I told you not to do this, yet you are!" Ino insisted, pinching his ear and yanking hard on it. "You're missing important parts of your five daughters' lives! Mikoto isn't the only child you have, and she's getting tired of you cuddling her all the time, even if she's too nice to get her way out of your hold!"

"Please Ryo! We both need you and this time of mourning has to end!" Karin added, placing her hands on his shoulders.

He looked at the both of them with eyes full of pain, but he got up, putting Mikoto down. He sighed and gave both his wives a warm embrace before whispering hoarsely, "I'm sorry, I've been so lost inside myself for all this time. Sakura was a very important part of my life and losing her has been very hard on my heart."

Ino smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Megane-kun."

"I'm so happy that you've finally spoken after all this time!" Karin exclaimed, hugging him tighter.

"Thank you for being patient with me, but now I will only mourn on her day of death, just like Nii-san and Sasuke. This has taught me an important lesson and now I'll move on a better person."

He went straight to the Hokage and requested a mission to Sunagakure no Sato. Tsunade blinked and asked, "You look like a train wreck, there's no way I can send you in this condition. Besides, what would I tell the Kazekage?"

"Their medical ninjas need instruction on how to improve on their skills. My chakra is intact, and my mind is focused. My physical condition will improve in time."

"When was the last time you slept, had a decent meal, or taken care of yourself at all? You have shadows under your eyes, your skin is paler than death, your hair and clothes are a mess, and that's just what I can see. With your constant Sharingan, they're gonna think you're Sasuke come back from the dead. No, you _can't_ go like this."

"I have something I must do there besides the position as instructor. Something of…a more personal nature."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "May I ask what this is?"

"Let's just say there might be a more…permanent alliance with Suna when I come back."

"Hmmm…if you fix yourself up a little, I'll let you go, only _if_ I don't hear of any incidents from the Kazekage, _especially_ if you relapse."

"Of course, Hokage-sama. I won't make any undue trouble for the Kazekage. When do I leave?"

"I just had an inquiry only a week ago of this nature from Suna, so you should go as soon as possible."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Thank you for giving this opportunity to me."

He packed all he needed for an extended trip, before he left posthaste.

* * *

I bet none of you guessed I'd kill _another_ character, but then again, I think this story kinda deserved an unusual start compared to my others.

Sakura lovers, don't kill me, this is a rare event, since I really like her as a character! Sakura haters, I don't want anyone knocking her! Sakura's the strongest kunoichi in Konoha! There, I said it, let you all know my opinion on the subject. *shrugs*

Well, can anyone think of what Ryo was referring to when he said "a more permanent alliance with Suna"? *glances away and whistles*

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Sad beginning, but it'll get better, promise!

* * *

Three days later, he arrived in Sunagakure no Sato, presenting the village guards his mission scroll before heading to the Kazekage tower. As he was about to enter the Kazekage's office, he was met with Kankuro and Temari.

"Hey look, we have ourselves an Uchiha we've never seen before, Temari," Kankuro sing-songed, grinning.

Temari looked Ryo over, before asking, "What have you done to yourself, kid? You look like the walking dead."

"I haven't been feeling well for several months and am only just recovering," he answered vaguely. "I'm here on a mission from Konohagakure no Sato."

"The _Hokage_ sent you on a mission when you're _clearly_ not fit to be outside of your own home, punk?" Kankuro mocked. "I clearly question the nature of this mission."

"Most of my abilities aren't based on physical attributes, Kankuro-san," Ryo countered. "I'm the strongest medical ninja next to the Hokage."

Temari scoffed, "In your condition, I think your chakra has been cut in half. There's no way you'd be able to teach our medical ninjas for more than a few hours before getting chakra exhaustion." She turned away and opened the door to the Kazekage's office and shouted, "Gaara! Some sickly kid your age is saying he's going to teach our medical ninjas! Why didn't you send for Sakura specifically?"

Gaara raised his eyes to his older sister. "I did, but there must be something keeping her in Konohagakure no Sato if Tsunade-sama has sent a replacement. Kankuro, bring him in so he can inform me of the details."

Kankuro grabbed Ryo around the upper arm before pulling him in, and Ryo bowed to Gaara before meeting his eyes. Gaara stared at him for a moment then asked, "Your name?"

"Uchiha Ryo."

"Uchiha Ryo…I recall you participating in my first Chunin Exams. It wasn't seen if you were successful or not. What rank are you?"

"ANBU captain."

"Very good, do you know what happened to Haruno Sakura?"

Ryo dropped his head a little as he stared at his hands, which were locked together in front of him. "_Uchiha_ Sakura was murdered several months ago by a rogue ninja from Kumogakure."

Temari gasped, eyes watering as she tried to keep her shock and sadness in. Kankuro clenched his fists and growled, while Gaara closed his eyes.

"That is a tragedy that will affect both our villages. If she was _Uchiha_ Sakura, I take it she was married to you, since there are no other Uchiha left. Will this have an effect on your work, Ryo-san?"

Ryo shook his head. "No, Kazekage-sama."

"After you unpack at your room at the inn, you may rest and tomorrow you'll begin your duties at the hospital. Temari, I want you to be his guide during his stay here."

Temari nodded. "Sure, Gaara."

Ryo followed her out onto the streets, before she stopped and pulled him into an alley. He blinked in surprise before she cornered him and demanded, "What happened to Sakura that she couldn't heal herself?"

He diverted his eyes and muttered, "Temari-san, this isn't a comfortable subject for me."

She grabbed his chin and turned him to face her. "I can tell that it's killing you, but talking about it might help you so you don't keep it bottled up inside."

"You expect me to confide in you?"

"Is there someone here that's better? I was Sakura's friend before she died, so please, I want to know if she suffered."

He gritted his teeth before slumping over in defeat. "Karin, one of my—close friends, was attacked and Sakura, in a self-sacrificing move, threw herself in the way and was stabbed through her stomach. I chased off the ninja and came back, trying to heal her, but the wound was too extreme and the bleeding wouldn't stop…" His eyes quivered as he lowered his head, his body quivering as he tried to hold in his sorrow.

"No, don't suppress it, I can tell you've been doing that too much, Ryo-san. Please, let it out, on me if you have to."

"I…I failed her, along with the unborn child she carried. My firstborn son."

With that, the dam broke and he was sobbing into her shoulder, while she held him close, murmuring reassuring words into his ear. After a while she began stroking his hair, shushing him as she rocked him a little, like she was trying to calm a child instead of nineteen-year-old man.

"These hands, they only seem strong enough to cause death instead of sustaining life. Why am I so weak?"

"I don't think you're weak, she was just too late to save. There was nothing you could've done."

"I loved her so much, now she's gone…I never thought it would hurt so much…"

"So these past several months you've been mourning for her, but you need to move on, live a happy life that she would want you to have. Maybe I can help you while you're fulfilling your mission here."

He nodded. "Thank you, Temari-san."

She smiled and patted his back before wiping his tears away. "Now, do you think you can make it to your room before collapsing?"

"I think I can manage."

* * *

Short but sweet and I think Ryo needed the pick me up.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

The next day he woke bright and early and felt better than he had since Sakura's death. He ate a good breakfast and did his morning exercises while waiting for Temari to arrive. His body protested a little against such treatment, but he ignored it.

A brisk knock on the door informed him of his escort's arrival. He went to the door, opening it. "Good morning, Temari-san."

"Good morning. You look better today, Ryo-san. What's with the glasses?"

"I find that I look less intimidating with them on."

"Oh, don't want to scare the pupils, huh?"

"Yes."

She led him to the hospital and he began instruction immediately with the hospital staff. The blonde woman watched as he did so with gentle patience, something she'd never seen an Uchiha display, Sasuke quite the opposite from what she'd seen of him. He seemed to enjoy his position as mentor and never raised his voice, even when reprimanding, as the weeks passed. She watched as the color came back to his skin, the shadows under his eyes disappear, and a light that hadn't been there before appear in his dark eyes.

One day, a couple months after he'd arrived, she approached him with a question.

"Ryo-san, can I borrow you for a few minutes?"

He nodded and instructed his current pupil, "Try it without me," before he walked outside the room with her. "Yes, Temari-san?"

"How is it that an Uchiha became such a skilled medical ninja? I've never heard of any of the men taking on that career when they became ninjas. They always excelled at everything else."

"During one of my missions I was taught by one of the best and I found that I had an aptitude for it. In a single year I accomplished what my master took years to learn."

"Your methods aren't similar to Sakura's, so you couldn't have been taught by Tsunade. Care to tell me who?"

"Let's just say that he isn't among the living anymore."

"You killed him?"

"No, someone else did. That's all I can tell you, the rest of the information is strictly confidential."

"You're very different from Sasuke, although you have his face. You're calmer, have an attention for small details, although I've yet to see a smile from you. Even Sasuke smiled in some way, or at least smirked. You don't even fake a smile."

"I might be a ninja, but faking a smile is something I haven't mastered. I'm in allied territory, why would I need to put on an act?"

"You seem happier than when you first came, yet nothing here has made you smile, even though you enjoy what you're doing. Not even the slightest twitch of the lips. Have you lost the ability to smile?"

"No, I just have no reason to, ever since Sakura's death. Nothing really gives me joy, even my favorite thing in the world, because she was a medical ninja, too."

"Ryo-san, I have a request to make, even though you might not understand."

"Go on."

"Would you go out to dinner with me after your shift here is over?"

"Dinner?"

"Is it too early for you to even have dinner with a woman after your wife's death? I'm sorry if I'm too forward with this!"

"No, no, I was just surprised that you asked me. I accept your offer."

She smiled and chirped, "I'll leave you to your teaching, then!"

* * *

When he was finishing up, washing his hands and such, Temari came over, a light blush on her cheeks. "Just done?"

He nodded. "Yes, once I change back into my normal clothes, I should be ready."

She turned back outside and waited until he was back in his normal attire: black, high-collared Uchiha shirt, gray knee-length shorts and black ninja sandals. Because of the collar she didn't notice his two necklaces: the one Itachi had given him and the chain which held his wedding band. He'd never put it on his finger, even when he'd gotten married to Sakura. He just didn't feel the need to, even though it would indicate he was still married or pining over his dead wife. And in this time of healing, it would feel awkward, even after he returned to Konohagakure no Sato. Only Ino knew about his ring, anyway.

The blonde woman led him to a rather pricey restaurant in Sunagakure no Sato, and when they were seated and looking through the menus, he flinched at the prices of the items on his. Sure Temari was the sister of the Kazekage, but wasn't she even the slightest bit shy of paying so much for a meal? Even as a child, "he" had never dined at a place such as this. Being dirt poor on welfare from the village after the Uchiha Genocide, then living on his own money from missions, then providing for multiple wives and children on the Uchiha Clan funds didn't allow him any opportunities, either. Even though he was restarting a prestigious clan, they were impoverished at the worst of times and just scraping by at the best of times, even if Konohagakure no Sato was giving them large allowances monthly for them to take care of their clan, with five children under four and three adults, (not including what he got from missions) it was hard to budget the money since there would probably be more mouths to feed in the near future, but the bigger the new clan got, the larger the allowances would be. He was almost jealous of the money even Temari herself could throw out on a dinner for two.

His eyes scanned the menu once more and he selected the cheapest item he could find on the main courses. When the waitress came to get their orders, Temari didn't even order her main course first, she ordered the most expensive appetizer and a bottle of sake! He couldn't help but gawk at her as she finished her order with a very costly main course.

"And for you, sir?"

He muttered his choice and Temari pulled a face.

"Ryo-san, that isn't very good. Choose something else."

"But Temari-san—"

"You're gonna make me feel guilty for eating something much better than you. Now re-order."

He swallowed and looked over the menu once again before ordering a dish he actually liked. He relaxed when she smiled and nodded her approval. But when the waitress was gone, she frowned a little.

"Are you not used to eating out like this? I would've thought that you would've brought Sakura to a place like this during your marriage."

"I was always low on funds, even if I claim the name of Uchiha. She didn't mind home-cooked meals in our tiny apartment."

"You don't still live in a tiny apartment, do you?"

"No, I live in the Uchiha Compound in my old family's house."

"All alone in a big house…how can you stand it?"

"Not well, this was why it took me months to recover from Sakura's death."

"You didn't let anyone help you?"

"I was lost inside myself, so there wasn't anyone who could get in."

"Oh, I've been wondering something for a while, just by looking at your face."

"What's that?"

"Are you Sasuke's brother?"

"Yes, we were twins."

"So your breeding is of the strongest Uchiha genes. No wonder you have such large reserves of chakra, which you use so well. I'll bet any of your future kids, even the girls, will get Sharingan."

Ryo knew that for a fact, because he'd had genetic tests on himself and any potential wives he were to have, and his genes would even overpower that of the Hyuga, which was why he wouldn't select Hinata or Hanabi to be his wives, even if either of them had an interest in him. He'd selected his second and third wife that had no particular ninja breeding save excellent chakra control. It was funny that he'd married three medical ninjas while he himself was one. He'd just hoped before Sakura was killed that his son wouldn't inherit her pink hair, but that wasn't meant to be known. He didn't care if his sons had blonde or magenta hair, at least Miru and Moru had a darker shade than their mother, because even dark magenta was better than bubblegum pink. He loved Sakura, but a boy with such a shade would've gotten his hair dyed black every week so as to not to have such an embarrassing color shown around his peers. A pink-haired Uchiha heir would've been a nightmare come to life for him.

Temari giggled and asked, "You were just thinking of pink-haired boys, weren't you?"

Ryo shuddered. "I think I would've had to dye his hair had my son been born with such a hue."

"I think that might be something to tease you about in the future."

"I'll shudder every time at the mention of that possibility. It was the only thing I feared from marrying Sakura."

"A girl would be all right with pink hair, had you had any girls with her?"

Thinking of Mikoto, Ryo nodded. "Yes, quite all right."

"A little pink-haired Uchiha girl, that's such a cute picture in my mind."

That was a good sign that she would accept the little girl when she met her. Because of the clan's plus the Hokage's strict rules on who was supposed to find out about the growth of the clan (especially after Sakura's unfortunate death), he would have to surprise Temari should he consider her the proper wife material. He had to marry again because of the lack of boys and the laws of getting an heir from his multiple wives. Now that he had two wives, he would have to marry again to have three again and would be able to marry two more before he could quit and have just five wives bearing children to try and give birth to a boy.

"You're sure thinking a lot, Ryo-san. Is there something on your mind?"

"Just thinking about the past and reflecting on the future."

"Like what you're going to be returning to when you go back to Konohagakure no Sato?"

"Yes."

She put her fork down and lifted her saucer of sake, looking down at his untouched one. "Don't you want some?"

"I've never had sake before."

"I think you'd like it, once you tried it."

He took a drink, feeling the unfamiliar burn as it went down his throat, but the pleasurable buzz it gave his body when it settled in his stomach was worth the distasteful sensation. He took another long sip, closing his eyes as the warmth spread further.

"You sure took it well for a first-timer, didn't even choke on the first drink."

He held out his saucer and she poured him some more, which he downed faster than the first. He liked what he was feeling, and it got better with each saucer-full he drank. She poured him more whenever he held out his saucer, while she mostly refrained from drinking too much.

"You've drank most of the bottle, Ryo-san. I think you've had enough for your first time."

He rested his cheek on the heel of his hand, looking at her. "You know Temari-san, you're really beautiful."

She blushed and murmured, "Thank you. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, I feel fine."

"Hmmm, maybe I should get you back to your room."

She paid the bill and helped him out of the restaurant, even though his walking was normal. He suddenly started giggling, a huge grin manifesting itself on his face.

"Okay, now I know you're drunk."

"Temari-san, I'm not drunk, I don't feel any different."

"Then why are you giggling like a teenage girl?"

"I'm not giggling."

She rolled her eyes as he began singing off-key, and not only that, the chorus of a song she didn't know over and over again.

"Would you stop singing? It's rather annoying."

"Okay, Sakura."

"I'm not Sakura, I'm Temari."

"Of course you are."

He continued as if she'd never spoken, before whispering in her ear, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world, my love. Your hair looks so pretty tonight, up like that."

She shivered, even though she knew he wasn't referring to her. She admitted to herself a week ago that she had feelings for him, so him acting like this was making her react.

"Okay, don't get him drunk like this again, or else he might act worse the drunker he gets. It's like he's a mixture of an annoying and a seductive drunk. I think I would've liked it if he was one or the other, or even a fun drunk."

When she got him to his room, she let him in (after fishing out his keys) and laid him on the couch so he could at least get a decent rest before getting up with a hangover. She hoped beyond all hopes that this incident wouldn't be remembered or it would come back to bite her in the butt.

* * *

The next day, he didn't suffer from a hangover, in fact, he seemed fine. But something seemed to be bothering him the whole day, even though it wasn't very obvious, only that when his hands weren't busy, he clenched them behind his back, something he never did before. The rest of him was relaxed, so she was the only one who noticed it over the next few weeks, before it calmed and he resumed his normal habits. She was worried about what it might mean, even though it seemed he was over it. So on another of their outings (after that first dinner, they decided that cheaper activities would make him less uncomfortable), she asked him, "Ryo-san, um…was there something bugging you these past few weeks after our first date?"

"My body was craving something that I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was. It was almost unbearable at first, but now it's under control. As long as I don't encounter whatever it was that my body wants, I shouldn't lose control."

Temari's eyes widened when she realized he was a born alcoholic, which was why he seemed to take to it like he'd been drinking for years. He'd been struggling with the addiction to the stuff that she'd triggered by offering him sake. He hadn't been near it again, so he'd learned to suppress the cries of his body for it, and it seemed to wipe his memory of it the instant he began drinking. So he didn't remember anything about the end of their dinner and being brought home while being drunk. She was lucky that it happened that way, or else he'd be demanding a constant supply of liquor and kill himself because he'd always want more. Perhaps she would have to be around him to help him not encounter alcohol so he wouldn't be consumed by alcoholism. He was only nineteen, after all.

It was fascinating that his body had cured him of a hangover overnight, but he hadn't drank that heavy (it was only a single bottle of the stuff) so if he was to be given ample amounts of the addictive substance it was to be seen how well his liver could take it. It was better not to experiment, for it could have devastating effects on his body and she didn't want him to die from liver failure.

So anything with alcohol in it was off-limits to her boyfriend.

* * *

How does everyone like OCxTemari?

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that much is obvious!

Will Ryo take the next step and make Temari his wife? Well, the chapter below ought to answer that!

* * *

Ryo was getting to the point where most of the time he was watching his pupils do the work, so he knew his stay was coming to an end, unless his second mission was to come to a conclusion as well, he'd have to make excuses so he would be able to stay here. He was thinking of what to do when Temari stated, "Gaara and Kankuro want you to come to dinner so they can get to know you better."

He jerked a little, confused. "You're serious?"

"Gaara isn't that bad anymore, he hasn't killed anyone outside a mission in ages. Do you think anyone would've approved his ascension to Kazekage if he was a cold-blooded murderer still? I want you to get to know my brothers and I want to let them know we're seriously dating."

"So we're to go there right after I'm done here?"

"Yeah, since neither of them have seen you since that first day. I'm sorry for the bad impression Kankuro and I gave you then, you just looked so sickly I thought you were going to die from the exhaustion alone. I think Kankuro is going to be in a better mood once he sees you're doing fine now. I think even Gaara was concerned for your health in his own aloof way."

"Hmmm…" Ryo thought about his new connections and actual in-laws should he choose to propose to Temari. Since they weren't of Uchiha Clan rank, he couldn't tell them, even after their sister was married to him. Ino's parents were estranged from their daughter, Sakura's parents had been killed during the Pain attack, and Karin had no living relations as far as he knew. They would have to know of the marriage and any children she had, but all other things would still have to be under lock and key.

A kiss to his cheek had him blinking before she hugged him. "Let's get going, Ryo-kun! I want you and my brothers to be the best of friends at the end of the night!"

Halfway there, a Suna Jonin intercepted them. "Uchiha-san, a letter for you from Konohagakure no Sato."

He took it and nodded in thanks, before flipping it to see that it was from Ino and Karin, even though it was merely signed "The Uchiha household".

Temari looked over his shoulder and asked, "Do you have servants running your house?"

"Yes, they're reporting to me about the goings-on, which ought to be a rather boring letter," he lied, slipping the folded paper into his back pocket so it wouldn't get too wrinkled. "I'll read it when I have time."

"So you have somewhat of a large home?"

"Somewhat. I did inherit the entire Uchiha Compound when it became clear that I was the only Uchiha left."

"Isn't it full of bad memories?"

"Some, but I don't let them get the best of me. I want to revive my clan until it's as grand and lively as it once was."

"That'll take generations, not just by you. It would take you having multiple wives to have enough children to carry on the line."

He squeezed her hand as they entered the Kazekage tower, going to a large sitting room, where Gaara and Kankuro were waiting. The elder of the two brothers came over and greeted, "Welcome, Ryo-kun! Look at you, the picture of health!" before grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Thank you Kankuro-san, for the warm welcome."

"No 'san' here! We're going to talk like good friends, so call me Kankuro-kun!"

Gaara came over and shook hands with Ryo. "Ryo-san."

"Hey Gaara! What'd I say about—"

"Kazekage-sama," Ryo greeted back.

"You two are a couple of stiffs!" Temari protested. "Ryo-kun, this little get-together isn't going to be very fun if you call Gaara by his title! Call him 'Gaara-kun', and Gaara, call him 'Ryo-kun'."

The two looked uncomfortable, but nodded in assent.

"Now try the greeting again!"

"Ryo-kun."

"Gaara-kun."

"No one's ever called me my name with anything but 'sama' or nothing at all, so just call me Gaara if you're going to be informal. I don't like the sound of 'kun' at the end of my name."

"Okay, if that's what makes you more comfortable."

Kankuro grinned and pulled Ryo down on the couch with him and Temari had to sit on another chair because of how her older brother was sprawled. "So, what do you think of Sunagakure no Sato?"

"It's far warmer than what I'm used to in Konohagakure no Sato, and the scenery is quite different, since I haven't been to another hidden village before."

"The desert's kinda hot and bland, huh?" Kankuro laughed. "To me, Konohagakure no Sato is too green and cool!"

"The people are friendly, but are a little guarded around outsiders."

"We haven't been at peace as long as you were, so of course it's like that! Even though they're far warmer to Konoha ninjas because you guys helped us when we were in trouble!"

Gaara crossed his arms and asked, "Since you are the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan, it has become your responsibility to continue the line. That automatically makes you the clan head. With the matriarch of the clan gone, you'll have to seek another wife so you'll be able to produce a suitable heir. Did you come out here to search for some fresh blood that your genes wouldn't be compromised by any of the other clans of Konohagakure no Sato?"

"Perhaps that was my intention at first, but mostly it was just to get away from anything that reminded me of Sakura, even if her touch is here as well. Anything that's happened since I came here has been of my own choosing, not because of some clan duty. I don't want to marry any woman here just because I need to have an heir to my clan. I want to love her as much as I loved Sakura, and that's all there is to it."

Temari smiled warmly at her boyfriend, thankful he'd brought that out.

"It seems that with your instruction, the medical ninjas of the village have improved exponentially, but it seems that you're not as much teaching as supervising now, so will you be returning to Konohagakure no Sato within the next week or two?"

The golden-haired woman's eyes widened. Ryo was going to leave soon? What would happen to their relationship if he left? Would he forget about her?

"I wasn't planning on leaving so soon, but I have been here for five months and I should let my pupils stretch their wings. If I were to stay any longer, it would be for personal reasons and not because of my mission."

Kankuro raised his eyebrows. "Personal reasons? You already said that the landscape and weather were to be desired, so what could you want here?" He then grinned deviously. "You found a girl, didn't you?"

Before Ryo could answer, a servant came in and announced, "Dinner is ready."

Gaara nodded. "Let us go to the dining room."

When they were seated and began to eat, Kankuro turned back to Ryo. "So, who's the chick?"

The Uchiha man put down his chopsticks and decided now was a good time. "For the past three months, I've been dating your sister."

Gaara didn't react at all while Kankuro almost choked. "You mean, you've been dating for that long and no one _noticed_?"

Temari blushed. "We didn't make a big spectacle of it, if that's what you mean, Kankuro. Unlike you, I don't party all about the village with those I date."

"I don't party all around Sunagakure no Sato with my dates!"

"Then how come everyone seems to know who your every girlfriend is before you even tell me?"

Kankuro groaned and face-palmed. "You could've at least told me you were dating Ryo-kun here, then I wouldn't have been so surprised by how long you've been seeing each other."

"People don't talk about it because they think I'm escorting him around the village, which is my mission while Ryo-kun's here."

The brown-haired man shook his head, chuckling. "Clever, Temari, clever. So, have you had sex yet?"

Ryo, who'd been swallowing at the time, gasped and started choking. Kankuro slapped him on the back until he coughed up the piece of food. Temari gave her brother a death glare.

"Kankuro! That isn't funny!"

"What? It was an honest question! You ask me that all the time when I tell you about my dates!"

"I do not! You just blab on about it! I've never asked _anything_ of the sort!"

"Kankuro, that kind of question isn't something we talk about at the table," Gaara growled. "You're embarrassing both of them."

"If we have, I wouldn't tell _you_!" Temari snapped, eyes on fire. "That's something meant to be kept secret!"

"I'll bet I'll be able to drag it out of him by the time the night is over!" the shameless elder of the Suna siblings drawled, grinning.

"I swear, I'll tell the whole village about everything you did as a kid along with the photo album documenting those events!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I will! If you say another word about the subject!"

"All right, all right!"

Everyone else in the room relaxed.

"Then I propose a toast!"

As glasses of sake were placed in front of everyone, Temari almost freaked out. _Anything_ but sake! Why sake?! Couldn't they just use _water_?!

"To Ryo-kun and Temari! May they have a happy relationship!"

Temari hit Ryo's glass so hard it was knocked out of his hand, spilling all over the table.

"Watch it, Temari! That was good sake you made Ryo spill!"

"Sorry, it was an accident!"

"Whatever, it's not like we don't have more."

Ryo lifted the refilled glass up to his lips and Temari squeezed her eyes shut before yelling, "Don't drink it, Ryo-kun!"

The dark-haired man was so startled that he lost his grip and the glass shattered against the tabletop.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?!" Kankuro demanded. "It's not poisoned or anything, because the rest of us are drinking from the same bottle!"

Temari gazed at Ryo with tear-filled eyes. "I discovered that you're a born alcoholic, and if you drink any, you're going to have to fight from drinking it every time if you don't know that's what you're addicted to. So please, don't even let it get close to your mouth."

Ryo got up and nodded to his girlfriend, covering his mouth and nose while the servants cleaned up the mess. When everything was clean, he gave her a grateful look. "Thank you for telling me about that, Temari. You've saved my life."

She took his hand and smiled at him. "I love you too much to lose you to such a horrible addiction."

His eyes widened. "You…love me?"

Gaara watched warily as his sister's smile softened.

"Of course I do, Ryo-kun."

The corners of Ryo's lips twitched, before a full-blown smile appeared on his face. "Thank you, Temari. I love you too."

Kankuro shook his head and muttered, "Only you would take a situation like that and turn it into a love confession."

Temari laughed at him, Ryo smiling in amusement.

"And you made him smile twice, that has to be an accomplishment for an Uchiha!"

Gaara made a small smile and commented, "Only you would be sarcastic about such a moving moment, Kankuro."

Ryo chuckled through his nose, Temari giggling at her elder brother's expense.

* * *

What did you think of that? I hope it wasn't too mushy for you all!

Please review!

"You're all against me, this just proves it."

After only a week, Ryo and Temari came to Gaara and the Uchiha man bowed to him. "Kazekage-sama, Temari and I have decided that we want to get married, but because we're from two different villages, we need your signature of approval before we get married, because I have the Hokage's already."

Gaara nodded and signed the document. "Go, get married however you want. But I want to be there when each of my nieces and nephews are born."

"All right, Gaara. After our honeymoon we'll be heading to Konohagakure no Sato, so tell Kankuro I'll see him soon enough."

"Sure, Temari."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Well, if any of you have followed the pattern of the first story, you ought to know what's going to happen next...

* * *

After a month's honeymoon and Temari being sick for two weeks, they finally went to Konohagakure no Sato, reporting to Tsunade before heading to the Uchiha Compound.

"Ryo, we're going to have a lot of kids so the house isn't quiet anymore."

"Um…Temari, now that we're married, there's something I ought to tell you—"

The front door flew open and Ryo's two eldest daughters flew into his arms. "Tou-chan!" Rin cried, arms around his neck, while Mikoto merely hugged him, just pleased to see her father again.

"These are your kids, I'm guessing? Two girls?"

"Yes, this is Rin, my eldest, and Mikoto, my second. Girls, this is Temari."

They pulled away from their father to bow to the blonde woman. "It's nice to meet you, Temari-san."

"It's nice to meet you too, Rin-chan, Mikoto-chan," Temari greeted back with a bow. "You're both so cute! Mikoto-chan, you're definitely like your mother, and Rin-chan, I think you look just like your father!"

The two little girls beamed at the praise before Ryo turned them around and gave each a pat to the bottom. "All right you two, back inside!"

Temari laughed at the sight. "You sure dote on your daughters, Ryo! Is that what you were going to tell me about?"

"That's part of it. Come inside, it ought to unfold as soon as we cross the threshold of the house."

As soon as he opened the door he heard yelling, both from his two eldest daughters.

"Miru-chan! Moru-chan! Tou-chan's home! He brought a nice lady with him!"

Although Mikoto and Rin didn't appear again, Miru and Moru did, squealing at the sight of their beloved father after what seemed like a lifetime to them. He picked them up and hugged them close. "Miru, Moru, you've gotten so big since I've been gone. We're you good while I was gone?"

The toddler girls gave their father wet kisses on his cheeks, bouncing in his hold.

"Toutou!" Miru chirped.

"Home!" Moru added.

Temari blinked. "You have twin daughters as well? How did you get _four_ children in the same number of years? You didn't subject poor Sakura to that torture, did you? She was also close to having a fifth child as well! _Please_ tell me these two are adopted!"

"No, they're my flesh and blood daughters, but I have to tell you—"

Before he could say anything else, Karin appeared and squealed. "Ryo! You're home!"

She seized him in a fierce hug, twins and all, before kissing him just as fiercely. He handed her the twins as she parted with him, and the resemblance the toddlers had with their mother was unmistakable.

Of course, Temari got the wrong impression.

"You had a mistress behind Sakura's back? I never thought you to be the cheating type!"

Karin flushed in anger. "_I'm_ not Ryo's mistress! I'm his _wife_!" she protested while waving her left hand for Temari to see, which was quite the feat, considering she was holding her two children.

"Karin, that's enough. I was going to explain when you arrived and decided to give me your usual greeting. Now, would you go? Isn't it naptime, anyways?" Ryo shooed his third wife away, the crimson-haired woman winking at him before leaving the entryway.

Temari crossed her arms. "You're a bigamist or something? You like having multiple wives or something?"

"No, that isn't the case—"

Yet again, he was interrupted, because Ino came upon the scene, but not as violently as Karin had. She smiled and came over, hugging him close before kissing him. "Welcome home, Megane-kun. I'm so happy you've recovered from Sakura's death. You were such a wreck when you left, I thought you'd never recover."

"Yamanaka Ino? Are _you_ his wife, too?" Temari asked, almost not surprised.

"Yes, I am. I suppose you're confused, but please, Sakura and Karin were just as shocked by this situation. I was the only one in the know from the get-go, because he married me first."

"Arranged?"

"No, shotgun."

Temari's eyes widened. "Ryo! You mean you—"

Ryo raised his hands. "Wait, wait. Don't jump to conclusions as you have been since you met Rin and Mikoto. Since you're my wife, I'll explain everything to you. Only members of the Uchiha Clan can know the truth about everything that's happened. So please, hear me out. If you hate me afterwards, I'll understand."

Temari nodded.

* * *

By the end of the story, the former Suna ninja's eyebrow was twitching and she had a look of disbelief on her face. "You actually expect me to believe half of that? You're allowed multiple wives so you can revive your clan, you were taught medical ninjutsu by Yakushi Kabuto under a disguise, and on top of that, you're a copy of Uchiha Sasuke through some technique? How did any of your other wives believe any of that?"

"Because there's proof of it, and Ino and Sakura were around for most of it. Karin accepted it because of the hard facts and she couldn't really back out of it, being almost nine months pregnant with Miru and Moru. You're just starting our marriage, so if you really want to leave me, wait eight-and-a-half months."

Temari raised her eyebrows. "Why eight-and-a-half months?"

Ino and Karin smiled at their new sister-wife, knowing that Ryo was always the first to know, even before his wife herself, medical ninja or not. And Temari was not a medical ninja, the first of his wives.

Ryo gave her a pleased smile. "You're pregnant, Temari."

The dark-eyed woman placed a hand on her stomach and gasped. "I've been sick for the past two weeks… Why didn't you tell me until now?!"

"I didn't think it was necessary, plus I didn't want to scare you. I've predicted all my wives' pregnancies with my medical ninjutsu, because I seem to have a knack for it. I just know from the certain hormonal balance from just a single second's probe with my chakra, while most medical ninjas, even Sakura, have to do so for a full minute or so. I have a talent for taking care of pregnant women from start to finish, since I've had to deliver two of my children. It's required because of the secrecy my clan must have when it comes to the children, especially outside the village.

"Because of Sasuke, Nii-san and Madara, the Uchiha Clan has many enemies, as you can tell by Sakura's terrible death. All of Orochimaru's enemies save Konohagakure no Sato, became Sasuke's enemies, Madara and Nii-san had the enemies of the Akatsuki, and after their deaths, their enemies became my enemies and they will hunt down any who sport the Uchiha fan. So you must know that if you do accept to being my wife, you're going to have a target on your back for the rest of your life."

Temari bit her lip and played with the edge of her kimono. "I'll sleep on it, and I wish to do it alone."

Ryo nodded, accepting her decision since she was confused and needed to sort everything out.

* * *

The Uchiha Clan head lay in bed that night, wide awake because he was worried that Temari would want a divorce when she came to him in the morning. He didn't want her to leave him, she held a special place in his heart, each of his wives had one, and if it came to that, his fifth wife would occupy another spot. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to look for another wife so soon.

He turned over and saw a shadow from behind the shoji, before the door was slid open. He looked up to see it was Ino, her hair down and in her lilac sleeping yukata.

"Ryo, can I sleep with you tonight? I can tell you're nervous and you need your rest."

He flipped his covers down as an invitation. She smiled and closed the shoji behind her before coming over and curling up next to him as he pulled the blanket over them. She ran her hand over his cheek, brushing his bangs back.

"I can tell you're worried that you're going to lose Temari so soon in your marriage because of the secrets you have to keep until after the honeymoon. Tsunade-sensei doesn't seem to understand the pain you go through giving your heart out like this to every woman you court and marry, only to put them in such danger, have them swear to secrecy and have to share your bed and heart with other women. I had eight months to get used to it, but the others, it was dropped on them. Every single one of them went through the feeling that Temari is going through to varying degrees. She thought you were all hers and now that she has found out that not only Sakura was married to you, you have two _living_ wives and have had children with them both. I suppose you told her about Sakura because she was the cause of your depression. She thought she knew all about you and finds out that you weren't completely honest with her, even if it was under Tsunade-sensei's orders. Don't worry about it, whatever her decision is, she'll be here for another eight-and-a-half months until she has the baby, whether girl or boy."

"I feel terrible every time I do this, Ino. I know it's for the safety of the clan, but sometimes I wish I could kill all our enemies and not have to worry about the safety of our children again. Yet I think that as long as our clan exists, there will be enemies against it. With only myself to protect three wives and five children with one on the way, there might be more deaths than births, and I may just lose another wife to death just like Sakura."

"It's a part of life, and as ninjas, the chance of death is doubled. Sakura was the strongest in our midst and she died so easily, what does that have to say about the rest of us? That we're lucky? We'll have to learn to be strong like her and be prepared to defend ourselves and each other. I had Tsunade-sensei give me and Karin a training regimen to get stronger and we've been more careful when going outside the village. Karin was careless that one time, and it was a mistake that both of us learned from. We're both weaker than Sakura and if Karin had been trained the way Sakura had, Sakura wouldn't have had to die like that, and you would've had a son and heir. Just because we're medical ninjas doesn't mean we have to be the support of the team. You're a medical ninja and you're _not_ weak."

His face changed from worried to determined. "I have to be strong because power was thrust upon my shoulders and I have many lives to protect. My resolve is even stronger now that Sakura perished because she was married to me. I _won't_ let that happen to any of you, I promise."

Ino smiled and held her husband close. "Sleep please, love. You need it for tomorrow."

He gave a smile back and closed his eyes, comforted by his first wife's words.

* * *

In the morning, because of his new resolve, he went out training and waited for Temari to come to him. It was a couple hours, but he finally sensed her chakra approaching and looked up when she appeared in the trees (he was in the Uchiha training ground, recalling many sweet memories in this place before everything had seriously gone awry). He twirled a kunai on his finger as he waited for her to speak.

"Ryo, I have my answer, because I thought through the night about things: about your story, about our relationship, about the baby. And I've decided that I need a little crazy in my life and you're just the right crazy for me."

He ran to her and lifted her up, twirling her around before setting her down and kissing her. "Thank you for staying with me, because I feared the worst when you came today. I love you for following your feelings."

She giggled and ran her fingers through his ponytail. "At least I don't have to share your bed with anyone else until I have our baby, and if it's a girl, until I have the next one. After that, I'll have to confront the sharing issues with the other two."

"After Sakura, you're the one I want to have my heir with, so live and become the clan's matriarch."

"You mean Ino isn't? I thought it was the first wife who became clan matriarch in this case."

"Not so, according to Uchiha law, during the restoration of the clan, the first wife to have a boy will become clan matriarch and my main wife."

"So Sakura, because she was carrying a boy…that's so sad."

"I don't mourn her death as much as I did during the months after it. So please, don't mourn her. She'd be glad that I married you and am happy."

She hugged him and whispered, "I'm thankful I have her blessing."

* * *

How many people guessed I would put Temari in Ryo's harem? I know most people don't pair her with Sasuke, but I thought it was a good pair, especially with Ryo, who's a saner version of Sasuke.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Now there will be more TemarixRyo bonding with some Gaara and Kankuro on the side!

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Eight-and-a-half months later, Temari was resting in bed, hand placed on her stomach as she smiled up at her husband, watching as he read a book with his glasses on, something he did around only her and Ino, she noticed. He was the picture of ease even with the impending visit of his two brothers-in-law. They were due to arrive within an hour and Naruto would escort them to his house, since he didn't want to leave her should she progress further into labor at a faster rate than she was. Ino, Karin and his five daughters were out for the entire time until Gaara and Kankuro left.

"Ryo, aren't you nervous?"

"No, I've been through this before. I suppose you are, since it's your first time. I'll make it so you'll feel as little pain as possible."

She took his hand and winced a little as a muted contraction hit her. "You think it'll be a boy?"

"Who knows? I yearn for a little boy to groom to be a compassionate heir to take my place someday as the head."

"What are you reading?"

"My old journal from when I was first created to my graduation from the academy. It's awfully innocent and heart-warming."

"Would you tell me stories about your youth?"

"_My_ youth? Or Sasuke's?"

"He's dead, so the memories you shared with him are now yours. You remember them like you yourself experienced them anyway."

"The memories of before the Uchiha Genocide are rather fuzzy and full of warmth and happiness most of the time, since I was seeing through naïve eyes. Nii-san was my world and gaining his approval and trying everything he did was all I could think about. The feelings of inadequacy and frustration didn't really come until I turned seven and started going to the academy. Then I began noticing that everyone thought Nii-san was the perfect heir to the clan, that I was just the younger brother, the unimportant one in the clan head's family. If anyone outside my family talked to me, it was about Nii-san, and I felt left out because Otou-san praised Nii-san all the time and never myself even when I tried my hardest to be the best.

"Nii-san did tell me that all he was for me was an obstacle to try and get over, since he was the example of perfection and power in the clan and everyone loved him. I looked up to him to be always there for me to support me. Little did I know that he was suffering inside, fighting between duty and love. It tore him up inside because he knew he would destroy everyone he cared about, including me, if he were to steel his heart and do as he was ordered to as an ANBU captain of Konohagakure no Sato."

Temari squeezed his hand and whispered, "You're trembling, Ryo. Are you sure you're okay with talking about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It was just an emotional time for me, my creation and the intentions of my enemy. You see, I was created to be an heir to Uchiha Madara, a perfect killing machine to destroy all his enemies and to continue even if he were killed. Through genjutsu and time-warping techniques, I was given the perfect Sharingan, even though I didn't have the chakra capacity to even control my new eyes. If he had thought about it more carefully, he would've done what Nii-san did before he had to disappear: seal my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan until I had enough chakra to use it."

"Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan? I've heard of the Mangekyo Sharingan, but never this one."

"I'll give you the details of Sharingan in all its forms. Sharingan is awakened through training and evolves according to the training and chakra capacity of the ninja, until three tomoes are reached."

"Tomoes? You mean those dots that spin around when you're using it?"

"Yes, that's why the technique is called so. The three-tomoe Sharingan is the most powerful one can get through training alone. The higher levels require…harsher measures."

"Harsher…measures?"

"Yes. To gain Mangekyo Sharingan the user must…kill his best friend."

She sat up, eyes wide. "_You_ had to do _that?!_ Who did you kill?!"

"I was put under the most ruthless genjutsu to believe that I killed…Nii-san. It isn't the act itself that causes the evolution in the eyes, but the resulting guilt. I believed it, so my eyes transformed into the Mangekyo Sharingan. The next stage, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan…is actually the most horrible to attain. I'm horror-struck that it was done for my eyes, but for him, it was necessary."

"Do I even want to ask?"

"Madara brought me to an alternate dimension for the act to be done. He killed that version of Nii-san…and implanted his eyes into my own. For using the Mangekyo causes eventual blindness to the user's eyes, so to gain his eyesight again, he must take his brother's eyes."

Temari covered her mouth, tears springing up in her eyes. "That's inhuman! Not only killing your best friend, but your own brother as well to get this power! For this to be forced upon you must've been an excruciating experience!"

"Of course it was, and because of the Uchiha Genocide, I was ready to kill Nii-san for real to avenge their deaths, until he told me the truth behind everything, so I wouldn't end up worse than the original Sasuke. Even though I suffered through much more pain and anguish than my counterpart, because the truth was given to me, revenge was no longer something I wanted to pursue. And by Sasuke's example, I know it only breaks you, drives you mad. Also, you know the end result of his quest for revenge. I had to silence him myself."

"What are the powers you gained with Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?"

He gave a wry smile, only to place a hand on her shoulder and make her lie back down. He got up and opened the shoji, smiling at seeing Gaara and Kankuro on the other side. "Kankuro-kun, Gaara, it's good to see you after so long. Come in, Temari's been waiting to see you."

Kankuro knelt next to his younger sister. "Hey, Imouto. You feeling okay? Your eyes are red."

"Ryo's been telling me about his past, some of it was rather heart-wrenching," the soon-to-be mother explained to her elder brother.

"You sure you should be telling her stories like that when she's in labor?" Gaara asked, frowning as he sat down next to Kankuro. "You might cause her to miscarry because of stress."

Temari waved a hand. "I'm fine, Gaara."

"So, what sob stories were you telling her?" Kankuro tried to pry, smirking.

Ryo placed a hand on his wife's stomach, checking on the baby's stress level as he stated, "Just old stories about the old clan, before it was wiped out. Most of it was rather normal and dull, just like any other ninja clan. Certain details both of us must be mum about because of clan law."

"Aren't we sorta…honorary clan members because we're your brother-in-laws?"

"Unfortunately, no. Sorry to disappoint you, but unless you were to marry into the clan, you aren't part of it. Every clan has their secrets, you know."

"Stupid ninja clans and keeping their techniques mysterious. I sure know about the Sharingan and the affinity to fire manipulation, though."

"That's common knowledge that everyone knows, because the clan wanted the outside world to know. Every ninja has secrets, that's just part of being what we are."

"I guess you're right, even though I want to know about some of the more powerful techniques that your two brothers displayed to some ninjas they fought, especially each other. I suppose they weren't worried about holding back anything during that battle."

Ryo's eyebrows furrowed and he nodded slightly. "Indeed."

Gaara saw the look in his brother-in-law's eyes and glared at his elder brother. "Kankuro, you go too far. Talking about Itachi and Sasuke must be hard on him. Forgive his callousness, Ryo-kun."

"It's not that talking about them is painful, but knowing that Sasuke's hatred was so strong he would abandon his home village, friends, _everything_ to kill his elder brother, and even when he did, his need for revenge wasn't sated. I never saw any reason to hate anyone that much, but I heard that it's a trait that many members of the clan shared, but I'm pretty sure it was partially because of all the inbreeding that drove their minds over the edge. It was the saner ones such as myself that were rarer. I plan to quash that trait by giving a serene, carefree and loving environment to my children so that the feeling never emerges."

"So most of the Uchiha Clan's members were inbred psychos, huh? No wonder they were so unstable and kept at a distance," Kankuro remarked. "It's a wonder you didn't turn out that way."

"It was nature versus nurture, and being nurtured won out over the dark nature of my genes. I'd rather be a good person with nothing holding me back," Ryo admitted with a smile.

"You sure are a lot freer than you were when you first arrived in Sunagakure no Sato. I thought you looked like a walking zombie—"

"Temari, when do you think you'll be delivering?" Gaara interrupted, turning to his older sister.

She looked up at Ryo with questioning eyes and he nodded. He answered for her, "She should be reaching the late stages of labor within the next hour or so, since the baby's turned into position. We're both hoping for a boy first off."

Kankuro cradled his chin. "You sure are calm and relaxed, I thought you'd be screaming, yanking on his ear and cursing the air blue. Aren't you feeling any pain?"

Temari snorted. "Ryo's a top medical ninja, he knows how to deaden pain without anesthesia. It's all how the chakra is applied. I can feel some bits of pain, but it's not excruciating like I was expecting."

"I was planning to do the same thing to Sakura when she was going to have our baby," the dark-haired man explained. "I can do the opposite as well, to my enemies. I hardly ever need any tools because I know how to use chakra to get the results I need."

"What if, in the worse-case scenario, Temari has complications?" Gaara inquired. "Would you have enough here to care for her?"

"In a worst-case scenario, I have Hokage-sama. She's on-call if I can't handle it myself."

"That's reassuring, although I wonder why you don't just eliminate that danger and take her to the hospital."

The married couple looked to each other in silent communication before Ryo stated, "New clan law: all children must be born within the compound's premises unless dire circumstances arise."

"Why would you make a stupid law like that?" Kankuro demanded, rolling his eyes. "Sounds like you have something to hide from the rest of the village about your kids."

"Perhaps, but that is to be kept secret."

Temari hissed through her teeth and informed her husband, "The pains are getting even closer together, but my water hasn't broken yet."

Ryo thought about what had to be done, since she'd been in labor most of the day and it was early evening. His first two fingers began to glow with razor-sharp chakra before he instructed, "Raise your knees, love. I'll have to induce you."

Kankuro paled and covered his mouth as his sister did as asked. "Do I gotta watch?"

Gaara shook his head. "You're a ninja and you think seeing fluids rushing out of a pregnant woman is disturbing?"

"Gushing blood is different from gushing fluids!"

"All it is is a little blood and water," Ryo murmured as he stuck his fingers in.

Kankuro covered his eyes as Temari's water broke, gagging as Ryo mopped up the moisture and placed his probing chakra into her stomach again as he assessed what inducing her had done. He nodded and smiled a little. "Now that you're induced, the baby ought to come sooner."

"I'm never gonna watch when my children are born if this is what's gonna happen," the eldest of the Suna siblings complained.

"You're weak-stomached if you thought that was the worst of it, Kankuro," Gaara mocked, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "The actual birth is much worse, from what I've heard. If this effects you so much, leave the room when Temari's going to deliver."

"But I wanna see the baby at the very first, Gaara! You're mean!"

"You think babies come out pristine? They have to be washed and such before they look cute."

Ryo snorted. "I think they look at their most beautiful when you first see them and they take their first breath. As a medical ninja who's delivered several babies, I'm used to the blood and fluids."

Temari gasped, taking her husband's hand as she took controlled breaths. "That was a little stronger, I think the baby's getting impatient."

"Yes, you're close. You're almost completely dilated."

"I think I'll take a little nap. I'm tired from staying up most of the day. Will you wake me when it's time?"

"Of course, couldn't do it without you, unless you wanted me to completely numb you and perform a C-section."

The blonde woman snickered and closed her eyes.

* * *

Kankuro went out to walk about the grounds with Naruto when Ryo shook his slumbering wife awake. She yawned and her eyes tightened at the sudden contraction.

"I take it that it's time?"

"Yes, Temari. Now relax until your next contraction comes and then push as hard as you can until it passes."

She nodded and gripped the futon beneath her as she pressed her chin to her chest. Her first push was comparatively weak, but it was because she wasn't fully awake yet.

"That was good, the next one try harder."

"…okay."

* * *

Within a couple hours, the couple was enjoying their newborn daughter, Temari breathing with disappointment.

"I'm sorry—"

"It's not your fault you conceived a daughter. It seems to be in my genetics. I wonder if I have any Ys left or I'm cursed to have girls for the rest of my life. Will the name of Uchiha die with me?"

He got up and walked to the door, leaning on the frame with an arm as Gaara, who'd been silent through the entire birth and afterwards, stood and came over to him.

"Why is it so important Temari has a son?"

"You know, clan heir and all. I've always imagined having a little boy to raise. After losing my unborn son and first wife at once, I feel rather frustrated having a daughter when having a son is vital for the clan to go on."

"Then don't, just have patience. You'll be able to have a son in time."

Ryo rubbed his forehead and nodded. "Yeah, I know, I just hope I won't have to resort to using a Petri dish."

Temari looked up at the mention of artificial means and her eyes lit up, perhaps if she spoke with Tsunade in a few months…

* * *

Idea! Temari has one! Why didn't Ryo think of that? He's silly...

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Short chapter, people! I hope you all like it!

* * *

But those few months flew by in a flash, when they lost their daughter at a month old due to an unexplained infection in her small body. Temari nearly fell into a coma from the shock of losing her firstborn, but seeing Ryo in an equal amount of shock kept her awake and sound. She had to slap him into acting normal (literally) and when their first anniversary came, she thought she was ready to try again, but didn't want to leave it up to chance that their second child would be a boy, even though Sakura had.

She went straight to Tsunade and asked for her help in the matter, because she couldn't bear to see Ryo get married again, and even _again_, after that, if she didn't break the cycle and have a boy. The brown-eyed Hokage knew that he was getting more and more anxious, each girl that was born. He loved every one of his girls, but he thought his luck was running out and a boy would be impossible for him to produce through _any_ wife, let alone the ones he had.

So a date was set for both of them to come see her to try the unnatural way.

After that, it was a few weeks of nervous waiting until a desired result came. If not, Ryo would go nuts.

To get it off his mind, he was sent on a mission to stop being a worry-wart. Ino actually joked that he was getting gray hair from all the stress, even though it wasn't true. Karin pointed out that he might go bald from pulling his hair out than it going gray first.

* * *

They were surprised that he had a full inch of white hair from the roots, when he came back five months later, although his face was still the picture of youth, at nineteen.

"Ryo! Was it that bad being away from us for so long?" Ino asked, hugging her husband as he held her back, squeezing her tight.

"You look awful with those contrasting colors in your hair!" Karin cried, plucking at a chunk of his bangs.

He snorted a laugh and supplied, "This isn't stress-white, you two. I got a strange technique put on me and it turned my hair completely white, which actually didn't look as bad as I thought it would, but I knew it would scare you all. This is the remaining bits of white that haven't vanished yet. I think it'll disappear within a few days. So, where's Temari?"

His eyes were covered and he snickered as Temari whispered, "Guess who?"

He spun around and his eyes widened when he found her not only beaming with joy, but a paper pinned to her round stomach, claiming, "It's a boy!"

An ecstatic laugh escaped him as he hugged her, before lifting her and twirling her around. He didn't say anything, he just placed his hands on the bump and his hands glowed as he probed inside of her. He felt the life growing inside and closed his eyes, blissful.

He felt hands on his shoulders as his fourth wife asked, "What're we going to call him, Ryo?"

His eyes opened and he stated, "Itachi, in honor of his uncle."

* * *

This sounds like a good way to end it, right? Nah, there's still some things to wrap up in the next chapter!

Please review!


End file.
